An estimated 70 percent of all human adults experience some form of back pain during their lifetime. Back pain can be attributed to a number of factors, including physical activity, obesity, injury, poor posture, stress and even the simplest of movements like picking something up incorrectly or with no apparent reason. Particularly, lower back pain is also one of the leading causes of job disability in the world. With the advanced technologies of today, treatments include over-the-counter pain relievers, massage, muscle relaxants, topical pain relievers, narcotics, injections medications, and the final resort to surgery.
Massaging is one of the best alternatives to alleviate back pain and merely requires a good massage therapist in the person's local area. But due to things like busy schedules, travel times and personal privacy, getting a hands-on massage may not work for every person's lifestyle. A better substitute for human touch is needed to help those who suffer back pain.
There has therefore been a long unsatisfied demand in the market for a pain management apparatus and method for physical therapy without the disadvantages mentioned above.